This application relates to the art of telecommunications power distribution and, more particularly, to a direct current power distribution backplane. Although the invention is particularly applicable for use in telecommunications and will be described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other power distribution requirements.
In accordance with the present application, a telecommunications direct current power distribution backplane acts as both the connection point for all battery and ground sources, and also as the interconnection point between two or more power and/or distribution bays.
A power distribution backplane in accordance with the present application includes a pair of copper panels laminated to opposite sides of an insulating panel. The two copper panels are painted two different colors to distinguish between positive and negative polarities. The copper panels are provided with connectors such as threaded nuts or studs for attaching busbars to distribute the two polarities to required devices.
Connector areas adjacent the periphery of the two copper panels are provided for attaching interconnect busbars or splice plates for carrying current between two or more bays. Busbars extend outwardly from the bottom ends of the two copper panels for delivering power to the backplane from power conversion units and then to other required devices.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved telecommunications direct current power distribution backplane.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a backplane having a plurality of connectors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a backplane having connectors that are accessible from both sides of each panel past the intermediate insulating panel.